Twilight VeggieTales Style
by FunkyVeggie2000
Summary: Petunia Rhubarb meets a vampire cucumber named Larry and they both end up falling in love. : Might contain a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight VeggieTales Style

By VeggieFan3000

*Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, Big Idea owns VeggieTales, & I simply own this parody.

**Chapter One**

Hi, I'm Petunia Rhubarb and, this afternoon, I'm heading to the airport with my mom to go see my dad.

After we arrived, my mom wished me farewell before I went in the plane, the flight leading me to the town my dad was at, Sporks.

Carrying my luggage, I headed out of the plane, meeting up with my dad, Peter.

Entering the house, & going upstairs, I unpacked my things.

The next day was slightly rainy as I drove the truck Peter had bought me to Sporks High School for my first day. Once I parked my truck, I went inside the school office.

I met up with a brown-haired, female blueberry at the front desk.

"May I help you, dear?" she asked me.

"I'm Petunia Rhubarb & I'm a new student here," I told her.

"Oh, I have the necessary materials right here," she handed a couple papers to me.

Soon, with the bell ringing, my first class ended & an asparagus approached.

"You're new here, right?"

"Yes, I'm Petunia."

"Cool. So where are you going next?"

I pulled my schedule out of my bag.

"Government with Nezzer in building six."

"That's close to where I'm headed. I could show you the way there if you want. I'm Junior."

"Thank you, Junior."

At lunch, 7 interesting-looking veggies caught my attention. Only one of them caught my attention the most: a pale-green cucumber wearing blue "pants" & a light-blue & white top.

"Who are those guys?" I asked Annie Scallion, the veggie next to me.

"Their names are Larry, Archibald, the twins Jimmy & Jerry," she explained, looking at the table also. "And Bob just left a while ago."

"Have they been living here long?" I curiously asked.

"Only about 2 years now. They moved from Antartica."

"What about the cucumber?"

"Oh, that's Larry. He's obviously cute, but, unfortunately, he hasn't dated any of the girls here."

"Why not?"

She sighed, "He's tried & doesn't think some of the girls are worth it. You'd be lucky if he actually liked you... as a girlfriend, that is."

It was soon time for my next class & I curiously sat next to Larry.

"Uh... hi," Larry greeted nervously. "...I'm Larry."

"Hi, Larry. I'm Petunia," I told him.

"Hi... Petunia..." Larry replied before looking away for a second.

"Sorry," he said, turning back to look at me nervously again. "It's just... I feel like I've never... met a girl that was as... appealing as you are."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Petunia. It was very nice to meet you," Larry told me, gathering his stuff together.

"It was nice meeting you too," I replied, picking up my bag to leave also. "See you tomorrow."

**End of Chapter One...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, in Biology class, I sat next to Larry again.

"Hi Petunia," Larry greeted with a bright smile.

"Hi Larry," I greeted back.

"How are you today?" he asked me.

"Pretty good."

"So, where are you from?" Larry curiously asked me a while later as we were working on our partner assignment for the day.

"Bumblyburg."

"What was it like there?"

"Oh, the weather was nice most of the time and there were plenty of places to go to. It was actually larger than this town."

"So, why did your family decide to move here anyway – if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, my family didn't decide to move here, I did so I could spend time with my dad while my mom was with her new husband, Brian. Don't get me wrong, though. I just wanted to spend more time with my father and I love my mom, honest."

"Are you happy being here now?"

"Well, I'm happy to spend time with my dad and being at a new school. I look forward to having a great time here too."

Once the bell rang, I told Larry I'd see him tomorrow again before going out of the classroom.

Junior went beside me and told me, looking surprised, "So, is Larry starting to like you or what?"

"Junior, it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Whatever you say. It's just that I've never seen him looking so eager when a girl, any girl, comes his way before."

* * *

"Well, I'm sure he looks eager only because he likes being friends with me." Petunia insisted with a frown.

* * *

Once I parked at the school the next day, and got out of my truck, I noticed a van speeding right towards me with the driver trying to prevent it from hitting me. Just then, I noticed Larry rushing over to save me, his body creating a huge dent on the side of the van, making it stop completely.

"You all right?" Larry asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I replied, surprised and also confused about what just happened. "But, how'd you do that?" "What? This?" Larry asked, glancing over at the large dent in the van. "Oh, good question. You see, us... err, we... can run really quickly than others so we can create a great amount of pressure onto other stuff, especially things made out of metal. It's easy... for, uh, me anyway."

We? I thought in confusion. "Wait, Larry, what do you mean 'we'?" I asked him in surprise.

"Oh, uh... nothing. J-just forget I even said 'we'. I meant 'I', not 'we'."

"Hmm," I muttered, looking down in wonder.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
